On the Run
by kaitlyn99
Summary: She was always on the run, never staying in one place for too long. That is, until she ends up in Mystic Falls and meets Damon Salvatore. The question is; why is she on the run?


"I'd like a room please." I breathe out, looking around me.

"Would you like one with a view?" The lady behind the desk asks, smacking her gum with a bored expression on her face.

"It doesn't matter, just please hurry." My foot taps against the floor nervously and I fiddle with my fingers.

"I'm gonna need to see an ID, sweetheart."

I pull my driver's license out of my wallet and hand it to her quickly.

After entering information into her computer she hands it back to me with a key.

"Room twenty-eight, please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." I manage to whisper as I turn on my heel, quickly walking down the hallway to look for my room.

Every sound I hear makes me jump, and every jump causes a memory to course through my body.

I shake my head to rid the thoughts away as I open the door to my room, closing it and locking it behind me quickly.

_Just stay calm, Elena. You're far away from there, there's no reason for you to be so jumpy. _

With that thought I relax my shoulders a bit and put my bag down on the bed with a sigh.

_A shower sounds nice right about now._

I make sure the door is locked and close the curtains before stripping and walking into the bathroom. I turn on the water and wait for it to get hot, trying to decide how long I'd stay here.

I had never stayed in a place longer than three weeks, and the least amount of time I'd stayed somewhere was four days and one night.

Stepping into the shower, I let out a sigh of relief and let the water beat down on my tense muscles.

I scrub my body clean and wash all of the grime out of my hair before stepping out in a big fluffy towel.

This town seemed nice. I had seen a few shopping places, and a food joint called 'The Grill' on my way to this hotel. A lot of people had been out, and it seemed like a good place to stay; for anyone but me of course. I knew I couldn't stay here longer than two weeks here.

I pull on my cotton pajama bottoms and my black pajama shirt, stretching out.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I needed to get some more clothes, and some food to last me my stay here.

The less I go out, the better.

I push my black glasses farther up, looking around me as I hold my bag close to me.

Step one in hiding; if you want to succeed, disguises are always a must.

I could feel people's eyes on me, and that just made me all the more nervous.

Ducking into a nearby store, I let out a breath when I see not many people are in here.

I search through the clothes racks and place a few items on my arm as I sweep through them.

I pick up a few t-shirts and some shorts, a few pairs of converse shoes and regular tennis shoes.

My aunt had died a few years back, and saying she was rich was an understatement. She was richer than rich, and had left me all her money in her will. I had just turned twenty a few weeks ago, and I had gotten the money on my eighteenth birthday. I still had millions of it left.

After trying the clothes on, I head to the check-out and pay for my stuff, anxiously tapping my foot.

I had spent too much time in just one store; I didn't like spending more than an hour outside.

"Thank you, and come again!" The blonde girl behind the counter smiles, waving as I leave.

I turn on my heel and walk away, looking for somewhere to eat.

_Maybe I should try that grill place. It smelled pretty good._

I nod to myself and walk the way I had seen it, hoping it wouldn't take too long for my food to be made.

The door dings as I open it and I look down, hiding my face from anyone who looks over.

I knew that people didn't know who I was, but if he ever came looking for me, and asked if they'd seen me, people would spill their guts to him. He was scary after all.

"What can I get for yah?" The guy behind the counter asks, slinging a rag over his shoulder.

"Can I just get a BLT?"

"Alright, is this to go or dining in?"

"To go." I nod, looking around me nervously.

I sit down at a booth and keep my head down, trying to keep myself from having a panic attack. There were a lot of people in here, and I've never been around big groups of people.

The guy that took my order places my food on the counter and I get up to go get it.

I gasp and wince as I bump into someone, making me fall flat on my ass.

"Watch it." A male voice hisses.

I scramble up to my feet and push my glasses up higher, looking away. "S-sorry."

The guy just rolls his eyes and walks to the counter, talking to the guy behind the bar.

Anxiously, I make my way up to the bar and stand by the guy. He was in my way, so I couldn't grab my food.

"Um.. E-excuse me.. Could you maybe move, please?"

The guy turns around and my eyes almost fall out of their sockets.

Holy mother of sexy.

He had the most gorgeous pair of blue green eyes that I could stare into for days. His hair was a sexy mess and his jaw was strong.

I shake my head and look away, scratching at the back of my neck.

_Don't think things like that, Elena._

"And why would I move for you?"

"M-my food?" It comes out as a question and I groan internally.

I'm hopeless.

The guy is silent for a few seconds before letting out a loud laugh. He pushes the food towards me and stares at me as I take it.

"T-thank you.. Um.. Bye." I squeak, turning on my heel.

"Hey sweet cheeks?"

I stop in my tracks and blush, keeping my head down.

"What's your name?"

I stay quiet and furrow my eyebrow together. Why would he care?

"I've never seen you around here. I know everyone; but you.. Did you just move here?"

"W-well.. I'm just staying for a few weeks."

"Ah.. Well, the names Damon; Damon Salvatore. And you are?"

"I-I'm.. Um.. El-.. I'm Bob."

And with that, I run out of there, my cheeks redder than fire trucks.

**So hi there! This chapter was kind of crappy, please do no judge my writing on this chapter. It WILL get better, I promise! I just really wanted to get something up, but I had a time limit .**

**I really hope you thought it was decent though, and PLEASE leave a review, telling me your thoughts! **

**Thank you so much for reading. My chapters will also be longer than this one!**

**I would love to get to know you guys, so, leave me something in your comment about yourself!**

**Here's something about me; I love love love chocolate. I'm an addict x3**

**Remember to review! 3**


End file.
